


Under A Blue-scaled Sky

by turquoisedragon513



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Megatron is also pissed, Multi, Turquoise is mcfuckin pissed, dragonformers, poor teal can't catch a break, swerve is just...really confused, the noncon is there but it's non depicted it did happen tho and MEgatron is really mcfucking pissed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513
Summary: Swerve gets the unwanted attention of a dragon and gets cockblocked by it’s sister like 50 times.((that is a filler title i'm working on it))





	1. Cavern Warming

He really really didn't want to think about how high up he was. Wind blasted his face, the creature was flying fast enough to do that at least. A sudden lurch, the sound of claws on stone and Swerve was messily deposited on the cold rock. He gasped, turning to look up at his captor. It was massive, blue green scales with gray wings and belly, horns that branched like the antlers of a deer. It stared at him for a moment, blue eyes unmoving, before it snorted. Walking over him, Swerve at first thought it was ignoring him, until one of its rear paws grabbed him.  
“Oh god please don't eat me.”  
The dragon snorted again, pausing when a loud thunderous roar sounded out from nearby. It snarled, then shifted Swerve to a forepaw. The creature walked farther underground, until it reached a cavern. Obviously the dragon’s den, it had several tunnels branching off, but it deposited Swerve in a mess of dried grass and feathers, then grumbled to itself.  
“You… aren't going to eat me.”  
It looked down at him, and he could have sworn it rolled it's eyes. Then another roar sounded out, and the dragon responded with it's own. After a few minutes, nothing came back, and the creature seemed content. Flicking it's tongue, it lowered its head to Swerve’s level, looked at him, and then turned away.  
“Okay, so. It's not eating me. Yet. It probably will it's just OH MY GOD.”  
While he was muttering to himself, the dragon had splashed him with water from the pool across the cavern. It looked at him in apparent interest, and then opened its maw.  
“Did it work?”  
Swerve did the reasonable thing. He fainted.

 

To be entirely honest, Teal didn't expect him to faint. He flicked an ear, and then winced as pawsteps echoed up from the entrance.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
Turquoise snarled, her mane bushing up in agitation. Sighing, Teal grabbed a deer pelt and wrapped his new… acquisition in it.  
“Getting a mate.”  
“With what?! Is that a offering, or are you literally an idiot, because bringing a human here is the dumbest thing you've done in a long time!”  
Teal snorted, turning away. His sister howled, and he could hear the flames flickering in her mouth.  
“Do you want Sire to banish you?! Because you're gonna have to court that thing, and if it draws in others, I'll kill it.”  
Whirling around, Teal pushed up to Turquoise, snarling.  
“This is my mate, and if you touch him, I'll kick you out. You'll have to find your own den.”  
His sister growled, turning around and stalking out, tail flicking.

It was warm. He wasn't on fire, but he was wrapped up in a tanned deer pelt, and a bowl of what looked to be soup was sitting next to him.  
“I'm sorry that I scared you. But I couldn't keep growling at you. You needed to be able to understand me.”  
Swerve froze, turning to see the dragon laying down across the cavern, eyes half open.  
“Also sorry that the soup probably sucks. Don't have a lot of human food. The vegetables aren't ready yet.”  
It yawned, standing up and walking over.  
“I'm Teal, by the way. You can eat.”  
It… Teal… froze.  
“Please don't faint again.”  
“You… can talk.”  
“Yep.”  
“And cook.”  
“Kinda.”  
The dragon shuffled it's paqs, looking away.  
“Are you sure you don't mind me eating?”  
“No, I ate my own pot before you woke up. There's more over by the fire if you'd like.”  
Now that Swerve could see the dragon properly, he could see that it's paws had an extra digit, almost like a thumb.  
“I'm a male by the way. Thought you'd want to know. It's hard for humans to tell us apart.”  
“Thanks…”  
Swerve sat up, amazed that he wasn't missing any limbs. He picked up the bowl, watching as Teal took some water and rubbed it over his claws.  
“This is good.”  
“Thank you. It's mutton, sheep are the most plentiful right now.”  
Huh.  
“We gather what won't affect the farmer, so I mostly steal from rich or wealthy. Poor farmers I leave alone. I eat fish a lot.”  
The dragon shook himself off, walking over and laying down.  
“That and I raise my own vegetables and fruits. Carved out skylights, but animals need to be above ground. So I hunt.”  
“You're the one who takes cattle and stuff in the night?”  
“No, I mostly take sheep and pigs. Cattle are my sister and her mate.”  
That must have been the roaring earlier. Swerve set down the bowl, and Teal took it delicately in his paw , nudging it between his scales.  
“I'm sorry I just grabbed you, but it was rather short notice.”  
“Short notice? Wh…”  
Then the shaking started.  
“That’s why.”

The dragon who entered was bigger than Teal, fully gray and with red eyes.  
“Son.”  
“Sire.”  
Teal said meekly, his ears flat against his head. He had covered Swerve with a paw, leaving a gap so that he could see through.  
“You're sister tells me you took a human.”  
“I did.”  
“Where is it.”  
Teal was shaking now, and Swerve tried not to make any noise.  
“It's unconscious. Fainted when I brought it back. You can ask Turquoise.”  
The gray snorted, and Teal shrank back.  
“Yes, ask the sister who has a mate, who is expecting eggs, while her larger brother kidnaps humans and wastes his time hoarding books of all things.”  
Teal’s eyes darted away, and he lowered his head.  
“You're carrier is expecting. We expect you to be there to greet your new half-sibling.”  
“Yes Sire.”  
The blue green dragon said meekly, and the gray walked out, leaving them alone.


	2. Blood Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve meets Teal's twin and her mate.
> 
> And also a quick look at Teal's hoard

When night came, Teal left his charge in the nest, walking down to his sister’s den. As expected, she was out in the main chamber while her mate, Fortress Maximus, slept nearby.  
“You sold me out.”  
“It's for the best. Unless you're planning on…”  
“Of course I am! He was an outcast, I'm an outcast, it's all perfect.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Why did Sire say half-sibling.”  
Turquoise pinned down her ears, hissing.  
“Carrier was taken. By a rogue.”  
Instantly, a snarl rose in his throat, and Turquoise spat, looking over at Max, who was beginning to stir.  
“Take this into my hoard.”  
His sister growled, leading the way into a smaller cave. Unlike Teal’s neat library, Turquoise’s hoard of stones was organized by color in piles. The sharper gems had been placed up in rock ledges, as had the more fragile stones.  
“How could a rogue take Carrier?”  
“It was Lockdown, sneaky bastard caught him on his heat. Sire almost killed the brat.”  
Teal shook his head is disbelief.  
“He didn't kill the one who violated his own mate?”  
“He wanted to, believe me. Bumblebee told me all about it.”  
His sister snorted, taking a price of opal in her talons and squinted at a crack on it’s surface.  
“Carriers gonna want to see you.”  
Teal sighed, shifting his wings.  
“I know.”

After the previous day's troubles, Swerve hadn't expected Teal to be cooking fish. But the dragon was slowly roasting two trout, gently breathing on the flames when they started to get low.  
“Nice to see your awake. Sorry about yesterday.”  
“Well, I didn't get eaten, so that's a plus.”  
Teal chuckled, taking a fish off the fire and offering it up to Swerve.  
“It's hot. Be careful.”  
He nodded, taking the food and sitting down opposite the dragon, watching Teal play with his tail.  
“You never did say why you… stole me.”  
Instantly, Teal’s ears went back, the blue green dragon glancing to the side.  
“It's… a thing. That we do.”  
It was a lie, Swerve could tell, but Teal changed the subject so quickly he didn't even have time to push further.  
“My sister and her mate are coming over. She's all in a twist, and her mate is egg heavy, so try not to antagonize them.”  
Teal snapped his fish down, shaking his wings. Swerve had only started his, and watching Teal was a great pastime. Each of the dragon's muscles could be seen under his scales, and Swerve had noticed that Teal had scars. One on his left shoulder, and one on his face, just above his right eye. Some of the dragon's scales were more green, some of them had tiny spots of gray, and his eyes were soft, dark blue, like the deepest parts of a river.  
“You okay?”  
Swerve shook his head to snap out of his daze, then nodded. Teal smiled, not showing his teeth, more so just turning up the corners of his mouth.  
“Great, because I want to show you something before Turquoise gets here.”

The cavern Teal had lead him into didn't have gold or jewels. Instead it was covered wall to wall in bookshelves and scroll pockets. Each space was filled, and there were some on the ground. Every language, and stories Swerve had only heard about.  
“This is my hoard. It's not that great, I'm still working on it.”  
Swerve gawked at Teal, who seemed embarrassed.  
“This is amazing! You got these all yourself?”  
“And read every one. Except the Greek, I still have to finish some of the philosophy.”  
Swerve reached dup, running a hand along a volume that was marked ‘On The Habits and Traditions Of Dragons’ though there was no author.  
“That one was a gift from a scholar. I helped him write it. He published it anonymously.”  
Teal reached up, pulling down a thick volume.  
“This is my favorite. It's all about herbs and their medical applications.”  
Swerve got to look at some of the books, mostly about nature in this section, before a voice called out.  
“Teal?! Where are you?”  
“And that would be Turquoise. We can look through some more later if you'd like. I've got some fantastic ones on drink mixing.”  
Swerve grinned, looking up at the dragon.  
“I'd like that.”

Teal insisted on Swerve staying on his back.  
“My sister has the habit of stepping on things.”  
He'd said. Swerve didn't want to get stepped on.  
“There you are.”  
The two new dragons in the main chamber were smaller than Teal, though the blue one was obviously his sister. She had turquoise scales, with a silvery gray mane and belly. Her horns didn't branch, and her belly scales were sharp. The other dragon was white and blue, with two red stripes on either side of his chest. A slight bulge in his belly drew Swerve’s attention, although he was snapped out of it when Teal moved forward.  
“Sorry. We were reading. How are you Maximus?”  
“Tired, mostly. Turquoise is carrying the next egg. We agreed on it.”  
Turquoise huffed, rolling her eyes.  
“Well, the male carrying isn't an uncommon thing. Oh, Swerve, you should say hi.”  
Teal’s wings lowered, and instantly he was the center of attention.  
“Hi.”  
He said nervously, and Turquoise narrowed her eyes, although Maximus perked up, smiling.  
“So your the human I've been hearing so much about! I'm Fortress Maximus, nice to meet you.”  
The white dragon bumped his mate with his wing, earning a low growl.  
“Turquoise.”  
She said harshly, her ears flat against her neck. Dark blue eyes glowered down at him, until Maximus batted her away.  
“I've been trying to get her to be less protective. She's been crabby lately.”  
“I think you mean all the time.”  
Teal mumbled, his ears going flat when his sister gave him a glare. She exhaled a long, thin line of what seemed to be steam out of her nostrils, before Teal maneuvered himself around her.  
“Max. We'd better get going.”  
Turquoise snarled, baring her fangs, and revealing a long dark scar running along her gum. Her mate looked at her, startled, but nodded.  
“See you around Teal.”  
The larger dragon said, dipping his head. Teal did the same, although Turquoise simply sat in the tunnel opening, a dark look in her eyes.


End file.
